


The Secret

by Hestia1117



Series: The Words Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Most of the Blade isnt dead yay!, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, blade of marmora, everyone gets a backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia1117/pseuds/Hestia1117
Summary: Lance swore he'd never tell another human being. Allura is not human. A friendship is born, but chaos soon follows.(Tags will be added and the rating will go up)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I posted this last night and something must have happened because I came back and I saw that it posted 6 times -__-. So, I just deleted everything and reposted it one time. Hopefully it will only post once now! Anyways, I'm not a very good writer but I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> (edit: Just edited some tags and stuff)

It had been more than a year since Lance and the rest had discovered the Blue Lion, a year since they found the Castle. It had been six months since Keith had decided that he was going to leave the team to work for the Blade of Marmora. Pidge had found Matt five months ago and since then they had been fighting Lotor and forming alliances between the different solar systems and galaxies. 

 

Lance hadn't been sleeping all that well lately, he just managed to sleep enough to function for missions and even the pair of headphones that Pidge let him borrow that kept out the hum of the castle couldn’t keep out the voice of his own thoughts.  
He had gone to Hunk’s room earlier to see if they could hang out, but to his surprise the door had opened to an empty room. Lance, wondering where his best friend was at this time of night, began wandering the halls. After about a half an hour of searching, he saw the light on in the kitchen and heard voices from within. He peeked his head through the door and saw Hunk, Matt and Pidge all standing by at the counter, where Lance saw that the castle’s huge assortment of spices were laying out on said counters.  
As Lance watched, Hunk would pick one up and sniff, sample it and tell Pidge something like “Hot and sweet” or “like pumpkin spice” and she and Matt would write down what he had said and stick it on the container.  
“Hey, guys!” Lance said entering the room. A chorus of greetings followed and Lance found a spot on the counter free of spices and jumped up.  
“You guys reorganizing the cabinet?”  
A nod from the others.  
“Need any help?”  
Hunk looked around at the organized chaos, then shook his head.  
“Nah, we’re all good here, Matt and Pidge came up with this system of organizat-”  
“That’s color coded,” the Holt siblings interrupted in unison, “because what are we, animals?”  
“Anyways, we’re almost done anyways, but thanks for asking!”  
Lance gave Hunk a thumbs up. “Cool, cool. Do you guys want to hang out later? I could get an old Altean movie from Coran and put it on mute and we try to guess what everyone’s saying?”

 

“Sorry, Lance,” Pidge said “after this, we’re going to continue working on expanding the Galra tracker with the new rebel info that Matt just got. You look like you need some sleep though.”  
“Oh, maybe another night then!” Lance hopped off the counter and turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back around. “I’ll just going to grab some milk...do we have anything that tastes like honey? Or maybe cinnamon?”  
Hunk looked around the spices while Lance poured the milk into a mug and put it into the Altean equivalent of a microwave and set it for two minutes.  
“Lance, catch!” Hunk called a few ticks later and Lance caught the container midair. The “honey” was a soupy, green concoction that smelled like potatoes, but Lance trusted Hunk, so after taking the he spooned out a generous helping into his warm milk. Placing the spoon in the sink, he waved goodbye and began the walk back to his room. He wrapped his hands around the cup, taking the occasional long sip and savoring the warmth.  
He knew that Coran went to bed at about this time so he didn't even try to see if he was still awake. He even briefly stopped in front of Shiro’s room, debating whether or not to even consider knocking. Ever since the second time they found him, something just seemed... off. It was the subtle things, like the way he spoke now or the way he’d interact with everyone. Maybe Lance was just thinking too hard, the man had been through hell and back not once but twice. Realising that he had been standing in front of the door way too long, Lance decided to leave. He shuffled back to his room and put the now empty mug on the desk and fell on the bed exhausted, too tired to even do his nightly routine. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him.

Two hours later, Lance, wide eyed, knew he was not going be falling asleep anytime soon. Getting out of the bed, Lance began tying a robe around his body and slipping on his blue lion slippers. He then went to the closet and from the top shelf,  
he grabbed the thickest blue blanket he could find, then sets off to the control room. 

So there Lance was, leaned against the window, wrapped up in the blanket and staring off into literal space, when he heard the doors to the control room open. To his surprise, it was Allura, and boy, did she look exhausted. As she got closer to where Lance was hiding, he could see that her eyes were red from the lack of sleep and her usually perfect hair was in knots.  
“Hey, ‘Llura.” Lance called out quietly and Allura quickly spun around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him  
“Lance?” Allura questioned “What are you doing here? You should be resting.”  
“I could say the same to you.” Lance replied.  
She scowled and Lance just went back to staring out the window. A few ticks later, Lance felt something warm brush up against his forehead, he looked up, startled, only to find himself face to face with the Princess of Altea, who had managed to lean down next to him without him even noticing.  
“What are you doing?” He asked. Allura took her hand away.  
“Coran has told me that like Alteans, when humans get sick, they often get fevers...now, Lance, are you feeling alright?”  
Lance tilted his head in confusion  
“I’m not sick, if that’s what you mean. Why do you think I’m sick?”  
Allura sighed and gestured at the space next to Lance. Once he caught on, he nodded his head and Allura sat down, their knees almost touching.  
“Lance, I’m concerned...in the past few months, you haven't flirted with any females on the planets we’ve gone and made alliances with, you haven't even attempted to flirt with me in weeks.”  
Lance blinked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “You want me to flirt with you?” He asked. Allura quickly shook her head No and Lance nodded his head.  
“I thought so...honestly Allura, I really am sorry about all that, I knew that you didn't like it, but I still did it anyways.”  
Allura blinked.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Lance?”  
Lance gave out a weak chuckle and the room grew silent once more, both looking out as the stars went by.  
“Can I brush your hair?”  
“What?”  
Lance pointed to the blue hairbrush in Allura’s robe pocket. Allura blinked and frowned, then reached up to her head, feeling the knots.  
“I just use to brush my older sister’s hair when she wanted to play hair salon..I got pretty good at braiding and when I got older I learned from youtube videos how to use a straightener and curling iron..I did my oldest sister’s hair for her wedding and my others sister’s hair from her senior prom.”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what this “Senior Prom” is,” Allura started, handing the brush to him, “But if you wish to brush my hair, you may.” Lance moved and sat behind Allura and took the brush from her hand. Gently, he gathered up a small portion of her hair in his left hand, moving the rest of the thick white hair over her shoulder and began to gently brush out the tangles. After just a few minutes, Lance watched as Allura’s shoulders began to sag, as she began to relax and he took another section. Another few minutes passed and Lance, seeing that all the knots were finally out gave her hair one final stroke with the brush and tapped Allura on the shoulder. Lance saw her jump a bit.

“Shit, did I scare you? ….Wait, were you falling asleep?”

“....No?” Allura lied, turning to face him. 

Lance raised an eyebrow and all of a sudden both the former and current blue paladins were engaged in an intense staring contest, only ending with Lance putting his hands up in defeat.  
“Ok, ok, you win…” Lance lifted himself up and began to stretch out his legs and arms. “But, I’m gonna go back to my room to try to go to sleep. You should try to get some sleep too.” He told her and offered his hand to help her up, which she accepted.  
Allura gathered up Lance’s blanket and gently folded it and handed it to Lance. Silently, they both exited the control room and were quiet till they made it to Allura’s room and parted, bidding each other goodnight. And to both of their surprises, they fell asleep quickly.

 

Neither of them planned for it to become a thing. 

Day Two  
Lance was the one to walk in and see Allura standing by the observation window. “Well, fancy seeing you here, Princess.” Lance greeted. Allura gave a small smile and they both were silent that night, just watching space pass them by. 

Day Four  
Lance walked in with two mugs and handed one to Allura. She sniffed it and looked at Lance suspiciously.  
“..This isn't made with milk, right?”  
Lance shook his head “Nah, though it hurt me inside, I made your hot chocolate with water.”  
Allura still looked suspicious as she took a sip. Her eyes widened in surprise and as she removed the mug from her lips, Lance saw a grin and he gave her one in return. 

Day Ten  
“...So then my brother, Sam, tried scrubbing the permanent marker off my face before our mamá got home, but it only made it worse,” Lance told Allura. By the end of the story, Allura was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

Day Seventeen  
“Lance, I swear by the ancients, if you dare use that blue shell I- LANCE!”  
“Sorry ‘Llura, I’ve gotta win this for the hon-FUCKING QUIZNACK, ALLURA!?”  
“Language!”  
“Sorry; fuck!”  
“Better.” 

Day Twenty-One  
“And so I watched as my father and Coran sink lower and lower into their chairs as my mother yelled at them…”

Day Twenty-Nine  
“....Allura? What are you doing?”  
“Oh, Lance! Good, you’re here! The mice were just telling me that Shiro was singing in the shower.”  
“Where did you get that mini tea set- wait, Shiro can sing?”  
“The mice said he’s really good.”  
“...Tell me more..Platt, I’m gonna need to have some of that tea.”

Day Thirty-Five  
It had been a rough mission. Both Paladins had been put in the healing pods, but Lance had been in there for a extra few hours. When he finally got out, all the other paladins had gone to bed at Allura’s insistence (if you don’t, I’ll make you all do double warm ups..I’ll be here when he wakes up). Allura caught him as he stumbled out of the pod. When Lance became aware of his surroundings, he realised that Allura was hugging him. He hugged her back tightly, then pulled back.  
“Are you alright?! I saw that Blue got hit!”  
“Blue is fine and I’ve already been in the healing pod.”  
Lance breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged Allura tightly once more. They both went to their customary spot in the control room and Lanc offered part of his blanket and for the next few hours, the two shared the blue blanket and basked in each other’s company. 

Day Fifty-four  
“Hey Allura?” Lance said, finishing the first fishtail braid. They were in the lounge area and Allura hummed, letting him know she was listening as she sipped her hot chocolate. “I want to tell you something I’ve never told anyone else on the castle before...”  
Allura placed her mug down and touched Lance’s hands, which had just begun the second braid. He stopped and she turned to Lance, giving him her undivided attention.  
“..Not even Hunk?” She asked hesitantly  
Lance shook his head. “Not even Hunk.” He looked extremely nervous.  
“I swore to myself I’d never tell another human being about this, but since you’re Altean, I’m not technically breaking the promise...”  
Allura gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. “Well I’m honored.”

Silence fell as Allura waited for Lance to start. A few times he would take in a deep breath and open his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Allura rubbed her thumb back and forth on Lance’s hand in a hopefully comforting gesture, letting him know that he could take his time. A few minutes passed and suddenly Lance growled in frustration and pulled his hand away from Allura’s. He pulled his hoodie over his head and wrapped his arms around himself and let a out a weak chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could say it out loud..”  
“What if you showed me?” 

Lance unwrapped his arms and looked at Allura. “What do you mean?” He asked.  
Allura stood up from the couch and held out her hand for Lance.  
“Well, if you cannot find the words, why not show me what you want to say using the mind melder?”  
When Lance didn't take her hand, Allura pulled her hand back  
“..I’m sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it.”  
Lance quickly shook his head and looked up at Allura, hood falling away.  
“No, I just had to think about it for a few...Let’s do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kolivan have a talk and we'll just pretend that most of the Blade isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Notes   
> I live!!!  
> This chapter is a kind of a half chapter where we see what Keith's been up to and I hope that you guys enjoy!  
> Edit: I'm not sure what's going on but on my end, it seems to be showing the 1st chapter notes along with the new ones? If anyone knows how to fix it let me know or if you guys aren't seeing it let me know but for now I'm going to label it just in case.

Day Fifty-four

 

The Blade of Marmora kicked Keith out.

 

   Ok, they hadn’t really kicked him out, Kolivan had told him in front of everyone that he had been taking too many missions and then informed Keith he was on leave for the next month. Keith was pissed, he’d never seen any other member be forced to take a leave, why the hell should he?! 

  Not wanting to stay around the base during that time, he quickly went into his small  room in the base, sat down at his desk and sent out a call to the Castle of Lions. A few seconds after Keith sent out the call Coran’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Ah, Number Four, Everyone’s not here at the moment, but can I help you?”

Keith couldn't help give a grin to “Hey, Coran, I was just wondering if there was anyway I could come back for a while?”

Coran frowned. “Is everything alright there, my boy?” 

“Yeah, its ok...I just need to get away for awhile.”

Coran nodded his head. “We’re just about to go to planet Hephaestion in the Rednaxela system for a diplomatic mission, I’ll send you the coordinates so you can meet us there.”

“Thanks, Coran, I’ll see you guys soon.”

  The video feed went black and Keith leaned back in his chair and looked out the tiny window that showed the vast darkness of space. It wasn't until he had seen Coran’s face that Keith realized how much he had missed the older Altean -

A knock on his door.

“Its open.” Keith called out and the door slid open to reveal Kolivan, who took a step into the room.  _ Perfect _ , Keith thought as he got up out his chair, went over to his closet and roughly grabbed his bag, trying to stuff his clothes as quickly into the bag as possible. 

“Keith.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m leaving just give me a minute alright?”

“ _ Keith _ **_._ ** ”

Keith turned around and looked at the leader of the Blade. Kolivan sighed and pointed to where Keith had just been sitting down just a moment before. 

“Keith, please sit down.”

   Keith wanted to argue, but a little voice inside his head (which sounded a lot like Shiro’s) stopped him.  _ Just let him talk and it will be all over and you can leave  _ it whispered. Keith took a deep breath through his nose, walked over to the chair and sat down. When Kolivan saw that Keith was seated, he turned his back to Keith and looking out the small window.  

“Do you know how I got into the Blade?” Kolivan asked.   


_ You never tell me anything, _ Keith’s mind supplied, but he simply said “No.” 

  “In my early years,” Kolvian began, “I was a Lieutenant in the Empire, part of a small team aboard a scouting ship. Our mission was to explore unconquered planets to see if its resources could be valuable to the Galra Empire. The seven of us on board the ship hated every tick of it, being forced to watch as peaceful planets got destroyed because of us, the people enslaved and killed. We tried our best to help them, give them warnings about what was to come, tried to help them escape before we had to report in, but sometimes we were too late. I often lay awake at night, still hearing their screams.

  “We had no loyalty to Zarkon, our loyalty lay with one person- our Captain. She respected all of her subordinates and took care of us, which was almost unheard of from a higher up. We were a family and she was our leader, we would have followed her to the ends of the universe.

  Then, one day she got us together and asked us to betray the Empire and join her in the rebellion. We were shocked at first, but then she began to explain her plan. She had discovered the Blade, which none of us knew existed a few months before and had made contact with them. She hoped that we, her comrades..her family would join her but she was fully  prepared for us to kill her for even speaking about betraying the Empire. But we quickly ended her fear and agreed.”

   Kolivan paused for a second seemingly gathering his thoughts, then continued on. “We, weeks later, got caught off guard by an enemy attack and we called for backup but before help could arrive, our ship was blown up and there were no survivors. It was common for exploration ships like ours to be attacked, so they didn't think anything of it and investigation ended quickly. At least that's what the Empire thought happened. In truth, in exchange for all the information we had aboard our ship, the Blade allowed us to stay with them, hiding us from the Empire. We had pre-recorded the backup call, went onto the Blade’s ship and our Captain blew it up herself. 

  Months later, after proving we were on their side, the Blade allowed us to go through the same trials that you went through and we all became members. Our Captain, who, like me, rose through the ranks, threw herself into her work and would often go on long missions, some lasting months. The last time I saw her, I could tell she wasn't taking care of herself at all, but I foolishly believed that she was unstoppable and said nothing. She left for a mission with two other members of our original team and we found the remains of the ship and three days later and we declared them dead.”

Kolvian stopped his pacing once again in front of Keith and bent down to look at him face to face.  “Though I often tell you that we all know the risks and we all want to defeat the Empire as soon as possible, but I will not put the lives of everyone at risk because you refuse to rest and take care of yourself. Do you understand?”

  Keith had never heard the other Galra talk so much about himself in all the time that Keith had known him and all the new facts about everything swirled around his head but he found himself nodding his head, which he assumed Kolivan took as a “yes”, because Kolivan stood up and as he walked out of the room said “Your vacation starts the moment you leave. Rest up, when you return I’ll assign you to a new mission.” 

    It wasn’t until he was half way for Hephaestion that Keith realized Kolivan never told him the Captain’s name.

 

* * *

 

  “So, how did talking to Keith go?” Regris asked, not looking up from his computer as Kolivan entered the main control room. Kolivan signed and slid into a chair.

“That bad, huh?”

“I ended up telling him.”

That got Regris’s attention. His fingers stopped moving as he quickly looked up from his screen.

“Wait, what exactly did you tell him about? The big thing or the tiny thing”

Koilvan leaned forward in his chair, steepling his hands. 

“Some of the Big Thing.” 

“Quiznack.” 

“Language.”

“Sorry, fuck.”

Regris took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “So, how much is some?”

Kolivan gave him a look “I told him what he needed to know.”

“So, you didn't tell him the Most Important thing then.”

Kolivan leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and hands continue to be steepled. 

“Ah, yes I should just tell him that Captain Asteria was his mother and then tell him that she's dead. Thats a great idea!”

Regris, not appreciating Kolivan's sarcasm, waved away his screen and walked over to where Kolivan was still leaned back and stood in front of him. 

“You’re going to have to tell him sometime, he deserves to know.”

Kolivan eye’s cracked open. "I know..it’s just not the time.” 

“When is that?”

“....I do not know.”

“Do it soon or else it might be too late.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Notes   
> Next time on The Secret, Paladins in formal wear and shipping wars. 
> 
> (A/N: Finals are hell and I really don't plan on writing anything until they are over, then I promise that I'll give you guys more frequent updates. (If you still like it...*Chugs down a mixture of red bull, coffee, monster and five hour energy.* LET THE STUDYING BEGIN!)

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Keith.  
> So, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and again I am so sorry about all that. I don't really have a set schedule for this, but I'm hoping every other week? It also depends on school and stuff. Kudos are always good as are constructive comments! 
> 
> Have a great week guys!


End file.
